El amor no siempre nace de la vista
by Akemii Fullbuster
Summary: Gray es atacado mientras vuelve de un trabajo, debido a ello queda ciego y recibe ayuda de quien menos lo espera. ¿Sucederá algo con su salvador mientras este le cuida? ¿? x Gray uke!
1. Chapter 1

**Gajeel POV**

Era tarde, bastante noche y me encontraba saliendo de mi casa hacia la salida de la cuidad, pensaba ir a un trabajo y viajar de noche era buena idea.

No había prácticamente nadie a esa hora o eso creí hasta que escuché algunos gritos que me sonaron extrañamente familiares.

Me acerque rápidamente al lugar de donde venían esos gritos y otras voces, entonces la reconocí, supe que esa voz pertenecía al stripper de hielo de nuestro gremio.

Un grupo de hombres se encontraba atacándolo e incluso, extrañamente, arrancándole la ropa, no sé de qué iba eso pero obviamente no me quedaría sin hacer nada mientras eso pasaba.

Corrí hacia ellos y comencé a atacarlos rápidamente. Ciertamente no parecían tan poderosos e incluso algunos huyeron de mi cuando comencé a derrotarlos.

No entendía por qué el stripper no los había derrotado.

Cuando ya no había ninguno de ellos cerca, me acerque a la princesa de hielo y entonces supe por que no se había defendido de ellos.

El chico estaba en el suelo y aunque estaba obscuro pude notar que sus ojos estaban de un color gris más claro que el de su color habitual.

Su mirada no se enfocaba en ningún punto y con sus manos tocaba todo a su alrededor intentando ubicarse. Estaba ciego.

Suspire, no podía dejarle ahí solo estando ciego así que lo tome en brazos y lo cargue como si se tratase de un costal en mi hombro.

Era un poco pesado, pero no tanto como había pensado que seria.

\- Noooo d-déjame. ¡Suéltame! - comenzó a chillar asustado intentando soltarse de mi agarre.

\- Shhhhh, tranquila princesa soy yo.

\- ¿G-Gajeel?

\- ¿Quién más? ¿Tú hada madrina?

\- Bien, si eres tu… ¿A dónde me llevas? - me dijo un poco más tranquilo.

\- A mi casa. Así que ya cierra la boca y estate quietecito. -le dije mientras le pegaba una pequeña palmada en el trasero.

No sé por qué lo hice, supongo que me pareció divertido molestarle un poco para que se relajara. Lo había estado sintiendo temblar hasta hace un momento.

No dijo más y dejo que lo llevara conmigo, creo que no tenía muchas opciones era eso o quedarse ahí en medio de la calle sin poder ver nada.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegáramos a mi casa.

Entrando fui directamente hacia mi habitación y lo baje con un poco de cuidado recostándolo en mi cama.

Prendí la luz de la habitación y comencé a observar a detalle al pobre chico.

¡Valla que le habían lastimado! Tenía todo tipo de heridas adornando su cuerpo, el cual estaba únicamente cubierto con su ropa interior.

Usualmente pensaría que eso había sido obra de su extraña costumbre de stripper, pero yo mismo había visto como algunos de esos tipos le sacaban la ropa.

Sinceramente eso me hizo molestar mucho, más el hecho de imaginar que habrían podido hacerle si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Esos bastardos querían aprovecharse de que estaba ciego, pero a todo esto… ¿Cómo le había sucedido eso a la princesa de hielo?

Fui por un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que tenía en mi baño con lo básico para atender heridas.

Me lo habían dado debido a que solía meterme en muchas peleas.

Le ayudé a sentarse y comencé a curar sus heridas, él intentaba aguantar el dolor pero no podía reprimir los quejidos que salían de su boca.

Y a decir verdad se veía algo lindo con ese sonrojo que tenía... _"¡Un momento! ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?"_

Intenté concentrarme en lo que hacía para dejar de pensar en esas tonterías. Vale, el chico es atractivo, pero ¡no me gustan los hombres!

 _"_ _Tampoco es que me guste nadie en particular pero eso da igual."_

Mientras seguía concentrado en sus heridas, comencé a intentar hablar con él intentando averiguar lo que le había sucedido.

\- Y bien, ¿Que te ha pasado para quedar así?

\- Yo... No estoy seguro, me atacaron por sorpresa cuando volvía de un trabajo.

\- ¿Entonces simplemente te atacaron sin razón?

\- Sí, yo realmente, no los había visto antes.

\- Ammm… hablando de ver... ¿Ellos fueron los que te dejaron ciego?

\- Eso creo, aunque no sé cómo sucedió, supongo que fue uno de sus ataques. Solo… en algún momento mientras me perseguían y atacaban comencé a ver borroso y a sentirme débil así que corrí hasta Magnolia.

\- ¿Y no puedes ver absolutamente nada?

\- No... Cuando iba llegando a la cuidad deje de ver por completo… T-Todo está obscuro como si tuviera los ojos cerrados y no pudiera abrirlos sin importar cuanto lo intente.

\- Entiendo - dije viendo el gesto de preocupación y temor que se formaba en su rostro.

Terminé de curar sus heridas y vendarlas. Se le veía cansado así que le ordené que durmiera y así lo hizo.

Me quedé mirándolo, se le veía bastante tranquilo y aunque odie admitirlo es bastante atractivo.

Al día siguiente lo llevaría con el anciano para que le ayudara de algún modo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gajeel POV**

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido cuidando al stripper, pero cuando desperté aún era temprano.

Me apresuré a darme una ducha y a buscar algo para desayunar. Después desperté al chico,logrando accidentalmente, que se asustara al principio.

Seguramente al despertar recordó lo que había pasado.

Se le formo un gesto de tristeza y después se sentó en la cama, comenzando a palpar las cosas que estaban cerca de él con sus dedos.

Le ayudé a levantarse y le pregunté donde vivía, para así poder, llevarle primero a que se pusiera algo de ropa.

Después de desayunar le llevé en mi espalda, cubierto con una sábana, hasta su casa.

Cuando llegamos lo cargue hasta su habitación y le ayude a vestirse, el stripper se sonrojo bastante, cuando me sintió cerca poniéndole una playera. Se veía bastante tierno así de sonrojado.

 _"_ _¡Mierda! De nuevo estoy pensando cosas raras de ese stripper."_

Cuando estuvo completamente vestido volví a cargarlo en mi espalda para llevarlo con el anciano,quizá él podría ayudarlo.

\- Y… ¿Sigues igual?Tú sabes,¿Sin ver nada?

\- Si... -murmuro desanimado

\- Bueno, no te pierdes de nada, la cuidad esta igual de aburrida que siempre. Gehe

Comenzó a reír levemente por mi comentario y se relajó un poco, quedándose más tranquilo el resto del trayecto.

Cuando llegamos con el maestro, este se preocupó bastante y mando a llamar a la bruja amargada que suele curar a los del gremio.

Mientras ella llegaba,comenzó a hacerle preguntas a la princesa de hielo.

Le contó lo mismo que a mí y el anciano se quedó pensativo, hasta que llego esa nos sacó de la habitación para poder revisarlo.

 _"_ _¡Que se cree esa maldita bruja para echarme!"_

Le hubiera dicho un par de cosas que pensaba sobre ella pero sinceramente me interesaba más saber que tenía el stripper de hielo.

Me fui a una de las mesas del gremio a esperar y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que saliera esa vieja bruja a buscarnos.

Nos explicó que el chico estaría ciego por tiempo indefinido.

La única manera de devolverle la vista, aparte de derrotando al sujeto que le dejo ciego, era con el tiempo.

Dijo que buscaría alguna pócima para acelerar el proceso, pero de momento no sabía de alguna así que él necesitaría ayuda para irse adaptando.

Cuando el anciano se me quedo mirando fijamente, me dio un mal presentimiento.

\- Entiendo gracias Porlyusica. Gajeel cuidaras de Gray mientras este en ese estado.

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Nadie más puede cuidar al bastardo stripper de hielo?

\- No y es posible que intenten atacarlo de nuevo. Además Gray no puede ocuparse él solo de su persona estando así.

\- Pero, ¿de verdad no hay nadie más?

\- No, Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, Raijinshuu y Elfman están en trabajos. Mirajane está en una sesión de fotos.

\- ¡Pero, yo iba a ir a un trabajo!

\- No es necesario que me cuidé, abuelo, yo puedo quedarme en é bien. - dijo Gray con un tono de voz desanimado y algo triste.

\- Gray eso no es posible, si alguien te ataca no podrás defenderte y no estás acostumbrado a estar así,podrías lastimarte. Gajeel cuida de él, por favor. - Insistió el anciano entre preocupado y molesto.

\- Vale, lo haré -dije aceptando resignado.

Nos dejó ahí solos y el stripper se quedó sentado en la cama sin decir nada hasta que acerqué a él para poder cargarlo y llevarlo en mi espalda a mi casa.

 _"_ _¡Ya que tengo que cuidarlo,será donde yo me sienta a gusto! Él tendría que aguantarse."_

Lo subí a mi espalda y justo cuando empezaba a caminar, me detuvo un susurro de su parte.

\- Lamento causarte problemas... - murmuro con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

\- Supongo que no es culpa tuya, así que no estés preocupado por estupideces, solo has lo que yo diga y estaremos bien.

\- Vale, gracias por ayudarme y… por salvarme ayer de esos tipos - me dijo algo sonrojado en voz baja.

\- Gehe. No fue nada,princesa.

Llegando a mi casa lo baje con cuidado y lo deje en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Comencé a arreglar un poco la casa, para que no hubiera algo, con lo que pudiera tropezarse o hacerse daño.

En la tarde lo lleve a su casa para que tomara todas las cosas que pudiera necesitar como ropa, cepillo de dientes y cosas por el estilo.

No hablamos mucho ese día solo algunas cosas comunes.

Le ayudé a empacar algunas cosas. Él me iba diciendo donde estaba su ropa, champú, cepillo, etc. y yo se los iba pasando.

Él los metía con cuidado en su maleta, palpando con sus manos, el contenido e intentando acomodarlos.

Volvimos a mi casa y al poco tiempo fuimos por algo de comer, ya que no tenía muchas cosas en mi casa. Gray quiso intentar caminar por su cuenta.

Primero se tropezó varias veces y poco después se pegó a mí,agarrándose de mi brazo, algo tembloroso después de haberse caído una par de veces.

Todo iba bien hasta que escuche a unas mujeres susurrando que hacíamos una "linda pareja" con lo que me sonroje.

Me apresuré a cagarlo,como si fuera un costal, en mi hombro para llegar más rápido a donde compraría la comida.

Gray se sorprendió un poco cuando lo cargue y se asustó por el movimiento tan rápido, quejándose un poco de mi brusquedad.

Pero no le di mucha importancia. Pedí la comida para llevar y me apresure a volver.

Estábamos en silencio hasta que me pidió que le diera el salero, le dije que lo tomara él, de la alacena que estaba atrás de mí, mientras yo sacaba la comida de las bolsas.

Él fue caminando torpemente hacia allí, yo me había olvidado por completo de su ceguera, pensando en otras cosas.

Me gire de golpe al escuchar cómo se le caían varias cosas encima.

\- ¡Qué demonios! ¿Acaso no viste todo lo que estaba ahí? - dije gritándole molesto al ver todo tirado.

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no lo vi, no puedo ver nada! - chillo comenzando a llorar entre frustrado, molesto y asustado.

\- Oh... Lo siento, lo he olvidado por un momento.

Me sentí culpable por haberle gritado, sinceramente me había estado portando como un idiota con él todo el día. Incluso había terminado por hacerle llorar.

Me acerque a él con un pañuelo y le limpie un poco el rostro y las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos,mientras él intentaba reprimir su llanto.

Lo cargue en brazos, lo lleve al baño ya brí la regadera.

Después le ayudé a desvestirse,dejándolo bajo el agua tibia para que pudiera ducharse y lavar de su cabello y cuerpo lo que le había caído encima.

Ya le había visto desnudo un par de veces.

Pero no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco-" _por estúpido que parezca"_ \- al verle así,después de haber sido yo mismo, quien le ayudara a quitarse la ropa.

Me apresure a pasarle su champú y el jabón que había traído en su maleta.

Comenzó a lavarse con lentitud y no pude evitar quedarme embobado observando como lo hacía.

 _"_ _¡No! Solo, estoy cuidando, que no le pase nada mientras se ducha.¡Si,solo eso!"_

Una vez término de bañarse, le ayude a cerrar las llaves del agua y le pase un par de toallas para que se secara.

Odié que lo hiciera, tan lentamente, por que se vía bastante sens... _"¡No, nada!"_ Solo me molesto por que ya tenía ganas de comer y tardaba mucho.

Le arrebate la toalla de las manos y comencé a secarlo yo mismo.

Mientras lo hacía, me llego un aroma bastante agradable, que provenía de él y me perdí un poco.

Le ayudé a vestirse de nuevo con otras ropas y fuimos juntos a comer lo que había comprado.

Así fueron pasando algunos días,en los que estuve cuidando y ayudando ala princesa de hielo. Sin darme cuenta, nos fuimos haciéndonos cada vez más cercanos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gray POV**

Mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados en una noche.

Un grupo de magos me había atacado por sorpresa y uno de ellos me dejo completamente ciego por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Por un momento creí que me harían algo terriblemente malo, más cuando sentí como me arrancaban las prendas que aun llevaba y por la manera en que tocaban mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

Comencé a sentir miedo y mi cuerpo temblaba por la sensación de estar tan débil y vulnerable completamente, a merced de mis atacantes.

De un momento a otro escuché algunos ruidos extraños, que no supe identificar y entonces sentí como era alzado en los brazos de alguien.

Eso me aterro mucho más, incluso mi voz comenzó a quebrarse y estaba por llorar y gritar por ayuda cuando escuché una voz familiar.

Me alegre muchísimo al reconocer a Gajeel ya que eso significaba, que seguro esos hombres, ya no estaban cerca.

Eso al mismo tiempo me hizo relajarme y poder calmar un poco ese temor que sentía.

Le estaría eternamente agradecido, si no hubiera llegado, no sé qué me habrían hecho esos hombres.

Lo único que me tenía aun en mal estado, era el hecho de no poder ver absolutamente nada.

Gajeel curó algunas heridas que me hicieron mientras me perseguían y me quedé dormido rápidamente.

Aunque, por extraño que parezca, dormí mejor que en mucho tiempo. Me sentía acompañado y protegido.

Me sentí culpable cuando el maestro prácticamente obligo a Gajeel a cuidarme, lo que menos quería era causarle molestias, después de que él me salvara.

Pero en cierto modo, me alegraba el no tener que quedarme solo, ya que últimamente, me había sentido algo deprimido, por eso mismo.

Me sentía fuera de lugar, había preferido alejarme de los demás porque no quería preocuparlos.

La verdad es que, Gajeel era muy diferente a como yo creía.

Si, podía llegar a ser algo brusco, pero también me ayudaba bastante, incluso llegaba a sentirlo un poco sobre protector, en ocasiones.

Al principio nos costó acostumbrarnos a la compañía mutua y a Gajeel a mi ceguera, ya que la olvidaba por momentos.

Pero las cosas iban mejorando.

Comenzamos a hablar un poco sobre nosotros y nos fuimos conociendo mejor lo que ayudo a que nos hiciéramos más cercanos.

Incluso dormíamos en la misma cama, ya que era la única que había en su casa y era bastante amplia.

Por alguna razón Gajeel me abrazaba estando dormido y eso en ocasiones me hacía sonrojar, ya que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Creo que en estos días, me había sonrojado más veces que en toda mi vida.¡No podía evitarlo!

Cada vez que me cargaba, cuando me ayudaba a vestirme o desvestirme y cuando comíamos juntos siempre sentía su mirada sobre mí y eso me hacía sonrojarme.

Pero sobretodo, me sonrojaba bastante, cuando sentía su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

Era una sensación agradable, que me tranquilizaba, pero al mismo tiempo, me avergonzaba.

Por otra parte, había algo más que me hacía sentir culpable con Gajeel y era que por mí culpa no había podido ir a ningún trabajo.

No tenía idea si ocupaba dinero y me preocupaba, más porque justo ahora,él pagaba la comida de ambos.

Así que,me anime y le ofrecí ayuda pagando parte de lo que yo consumía.

\- Gajeel… yo…quisiera ayudar con algo de dinero… pagar lo que consumo y todo eso.

\- Hmmm ¿Porqué sacas el tema ahora stripper?

\- E-Es solo que por mí culpa no has podido trabajar y realmente no sé si necesitabas hacerlo.¡Puedo pagar las comidas o lo que haga falta!

\- Gehe. No es necesario.

\- Pero…¿No necesitabas el dinero del trabajo al que ibas?

\- No, a diferencia de tu amiga la rubia, yo no espero hasta necesitar algo para conseguirlo. Solo iba a un trabajo,porque estaba aburrido.

\- ¿Aburrido?

\- Si, Pantherlily se fue con la niña enana y los otros gatos. Salamander tampoco está, así que el gremio está demasiado tranquilo.

\- Ohhhhh entiendo.

\- Yo suelo tomar trabajos,solo para tener algo entretenido que hacer,así que tengo bastante dinero ahorrado y además,la casa es mía.

\- ¿Enserio? Creía que rentabas como Lucy, supongo que eso es genial.

\- ¡Claro! No me costó nada convencer a la persona para vender la casa a un precio muy accesible. Gehe.

\- Ya me imagino tus métodos de convencimiento.¡Pobre hombre!

\- Gehe.¿Qué hay de ti stripper? ¿No necesitas el dinero? En tu último trabajo, te robaron lo del pago esos tipos.

\- Bueno realmente, tampoco lo necesitaba, fui al trabajo porque quería estar apartado, un par de días.

\- ¿Te peleaste con Salamander o algo así?

\- No, nada de eso. Solo… me sentía algo… extraño y no quería molestarlos.

No sabía por qué le estaba contando eso a Gajeel pero de algún modo me sentía bien con él.

Sabía que no me iba a tener lastima, ni a interrogarme al respecto, como los otros chicos harían.

Creo que comenzaba a sentirme cada vez más a gusto aquí, incluso había pensado que quizá, no era tan malo estar ciego.

Después de todo, era un buen método para entrenar mis otros sentidos.

Íbamos mucho al gremio, ya que era mejor comer ahí, Mirajane ya había vuelto y cocinaba muy bien por lo que preferíamos su comida.

Gajeel me ayudaba mucho a irme familiarizando con su casa y con el gremio para que pudiera comenzar a andar por mi cuenta, aunque no fuera mucha la distancia.

Y me sentía seguro porque sabía que él estaba ahí, cuidando que nada malo me pasara y si chocaba o caía él siempre iba a mi lado y me ayudaba.

A veces me llamaba torpe o cosas por el estilo pero sabía que lo decía para relajar el ambiente y no como un insulto.

Eso era también parte de lo que me gustaba de él, se la pasaba intentando hacerme reír con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Y de alguna manera,usualmente lo conseguía.

Definitivamente que Gajeel me salvara ese día, y haber tenido que quedarme con él, había sido una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado en mucho tiempo.

Ya no me sentía solo, como antes de que todo esto sucediera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gajeel POV**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que el stripper vino a vivir conmigo.

Ya me había acostumbrado a su compañía y para ser sincero me gustaba mucho tenerlo cerca.

La habíamos estado pasando tan bien juntos que incluso…¡Se me había ocurrido la loca idea, de pedirle que se mudará conmigo!

 _"_ _Es decir… solo porque ambos estamos solos y nos hacemos buena compañía. ¡No por otra razón!...¡A quien engaño! ¡Me gusta esa estúpida princesa de hielo!"_

 _"_ _Por esa razón quiero que viva puedo concebir que se valla lejos con algún otro hombre, quiero que este solo conmigo. ¡Yo puedo cuidarlo bien!"_

 _"_ _¡Maldición! Ya no aguanto un día más sin hacer algo al respecto. ¡Tengo que decirle!"_

Me armé de valor y decidí que finalmente le diría todo lo que pensaba y le pondría en claro lo que quería con él.

Así que hoy, después de haber comido juntos, como hacíamos desde que vino a vivir conmigo, me senté con él en el sofá.

Respiré hondo, necesitaba calmarme, antes de expresar todo eso que sentía desde hace días.

\- Necesito decirte algo importante.

\- Claro, lo que necesites. Te escucho. - Me dijo con esa sonrisa y ese pequeño sonrojó que tanto me atraían.

\- Yo… ¡Me gustas y quiero que seas mi pareja!¡Listo lo dije!... Ya no podía soportar más tiempo sin decirlo. - Le grite de golpe.

Aunque después de ver su reacción…

Creo que fui muy bruto al decirlo así, él pobre se puso a tartamudear completamente rojo sin poder formular siquiera una respuesta.

Suspire y trate de ser más amable.

\- Dime… ¿Te gusta estar conmigo? - le pregunté sinceramente y el solo asintió.

\- ¿Te agradó? ¿Disfrutas mi compañía? - le pregunté de nuevo.

\- Si... m-mucho - murmuró, aun con su rostro sonrojado.

\- ¡Entonces, se mi pareja! Mira, yo quiero estar contigo de ahora en adelante y no sólo como un niñero,pero como algo más. ¡Quiero que seas mío! ¡No soporto la idea de que estés lejos, después de haber estado así de juntos!

Y de nuevo se quedó sin palabras intentando formular alguna frase o idea coherente.

Pero esta vez antes de que pudiera decir algo para intentar convencerlo murmuro una frase agachando la cabeza completamente rojo.

\- E-Esta bien… yo... acepto…ser t-tu pareja.

Al escuchar eso y ver su rostro aun completamente sonrojado, no espere un segundo más y me abalancé sobre el besándolo con pasión y fiereza.

¡Llevaba pensando en hacerlo toda la mañana!

Comencé a colar mis manos por debajo de su ropa y acaricie cada centímetro de piel a mi alcance, marcándolo como mío.

Desesperado, le arranque sus molestas prendas de encima y comencé a dejar pequeñas marcas por todo su cuerpo.

Me detuve un momento a jugar con sus pequeños y rozados pezones haciendo que el comenzara a soltar pequeños gemidos.

Terminé de desvestirle, quitando sus pantalones y boxers al mismo tiempo que yo también me desnudaba, quedando así, ambos desnudos y completamente excitados.

Volví a besarlo, con aun más intensidad que antes mientras continuaba tocando y acariciando la suave y fría piel bajo mi cuerpo.

 _"_ _¡Valla que necesitaba esto!"_

Incluso, metí mi lengua en su boca, saboreando cada rincón de esta.

Después del jugueteo y de excitarnos, hasta el punto en que llegaba a ser doloroso, resistir más tiempo sin hacer algo,comencé a preguntarme que haría a continuación.

Debía entrar en él, lo sabía, lo quería, lo deseaba y lo no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía hacerlo,siendo la primera vez que lo hacía.

" _Quizá deba prepararlo de algún modo, ya que supongo que si meto mi miembro solamente así,le dolerá…¿Se ocupara algún lubricante?"_

 _"_ _¡Pero no tengo nada parecido y no me detendré ahora para conseguir uno!... Ni modo, será para la siguiente._ "

Teniendo en claro lo que haría, le separé las piernas y él se sonrojo aún más. En ese momento se me ocurrió usar saliva, quizá eso ayudaría un poco.

Así que le acerqué un par de mis dedos a la boca, ordenándole que los lamiera hasta llenarlos completamente de saliva.

Él lo hizo tímidamente, pero de un modo, que me pareció tremendamente sensual y me calentó aún más.

Sin esperar mucho,comencé a introducir ambos dedos llenos de saliva en su entrada.

Aunque,después de escuchar como soltaba un chillido de dolor, me pareció que quizá no lo estaba haciendo bien.

Y que tal vez, hubiera sido mejor haber metido uno primero, en lugar de dos a la vez…

Pero bueno ya lo había hecho,así que teniendo ambos dedos dentro comencé a moverlos en su interior.

Primero, un poco lento pero después, me gano la excitación y empecé a meterlos y sacarlos con mayor velocidad.

Algo hice bien, por qué note como comenzaba a relajarse e incluso soltaba algunos pequeños gemidos, cuando mis dedos pegaban con algo en su interior.

Viendo esto tome su miembro, con mi mano libre y comencé a masturbarlo.

Aprovechando que estaba inmerso en el placer, que mis movimientos le producían y que incluso gemía bastante más mi miembro en su estrecha entrada y poco a poco fui comenzando a introducirlo en su interior.

A pesar, de mi enorme necesidad de entrar por completo en él, lo hice lo más despacio que pude.

 _"_ _¡No quiero destrozarle el culo tan pronto cuando aún faltaba la mejor parte!"_

Él stripper soltó un par de quejidos,mezclados con gemidos al sentir como iba entrando en él poco a poco, mientras mi mano seguía moviéndose cada vez más rápido sobre su miembro.

Pero una vez,que estuve completamente dentro, no pude ser más paciente y comencé a moverme de golpe.

Sé que estaba siendo muy bestia, al no esperar que se acostumbrara…¡Pero seguro terminaría gustándole!

 _"_ _¡Además,también es la primera vez que lo hago!"_

Después ya iría aprendiendo a hacerlo mejor con la práctica. Y si le había dolido mucho,compraría algún lubricante para la próxima.

Seguí moviéndome entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo cada vez con mayor velocidad, profundidad y rudeza.

Mientras tanto continuaba masturbándolo a la misma velocidad con mi mano.

Toque ese punto en su interior de nuevo, que le hizo soltar un largo y fuerte gemido con ligeros temblores en su cuerpo, haciendo que su entrada se estrechara más y ambos gritáramos de placer.

\- M-más…G-Gajeel…más... por f-favor...d-de… nuevo...

\- Tus…deseos… s-son ordenes... princesa…

Seguí pegando con ese punto que le hacía gemir y gritar mi nombre una y otra vez rogando por más.

 _"_ _¡Nunca creí, que esto se sentiría tan jodidamente bien!"_

Él stripper se sentía bastante estrecho. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que una oleada de calidez y placer lleno mi cuerpo haciendo que me corriera llenando su interior por completo.

Él al sentirme llenándolo,gimió sonoramente una última vez antes de correrse en mi mano, manchando parte de nuestros abdómenes en el proceso.

Salí de su interior y me recosté a un lado intentando calmar mi agitada respiración.

Estábamos bañados en sudor, aun me sentía caliente por dentro y bastante fatigado.

\- ¡Wow! Eso… fue tan...

\- ¡Espectacular!

\- ¡Fue grandioso!

\- Lo fue… aunque me dolió al inicio.¡Que bestia entrando así!

\- Gehe. Lo siento princesa, prometo tener más cuidado para la próxima.

\- V-Vale - dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- ¿Quieres ducharte o prefieres dormir un rato primero?

\- La ducha suena bien, creo que preferiría relajarme un poco antes de dormir además, me siento algo sucio.

\- Gehe.¡Tienes razón, estas hecho un desastre!Vamos.

Abrí la ducha sintiendo el agua entre tibia y fría,después lo tome entre mis brazos y le lleve a la bañera.

Nos duchamos juntos y aproveche para sentir de nuevo esa suave y tersa piel con la excusa de ayudarle a enjabonarse.

Disfrute en especial, al ver cómo, al separarle las nalgas, mi semen comenzaba a salir de su entrada e introduje un dedo ayudando a que terminara de salir, sacándole un pequeño gemido ahogado por la sorpresa.

Me daban ganas de hacerlo de nuevo al verlo así, pero ya tendríamos tiempo después.

Terminamos de lavarnos y cambie rápidamente las sabanas manchadas botándolas en un rincón, poniendo nuevas mientras mi princesa de hielo se terminaba de secar.

Le pase un bóxer, ya que como le siguiera viendo desnudo, no me aguantaría las ganas de follarlo de nuevo.

Estando medio vestidos, nos recostamos y lo abrace de la cintura posesivamente, manteniéndole cerca de mí.

Al final caímos en un profundo sueño producto del cansancio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gajeel POV**

Hoy al despertar vi a mi princesa mi lado y no pude evitar sonreír y estrecharlo más entre mis brazos de manera posesiva.

Su aroma se impregnaba por toda la cama y me volvía completamente loco. Me levante de la cama para ir a orinar y lo desperté accidentalmente con el movimiento.

\- Buenos días princesa,¿cómo amaneciste?

\- Con mi culo muy adolorido, pero bien.

\- Gehe. Debo ir a comprar lubricante para la próxima.

\- E-Está bien… oye…mmm… b-bueno… ahora somos pareja ¿cierto? - susurro sonrojado

\- Si, ahora eres completamente mío.

\- ¿Deberíamos decirle a los del gremio?

\- Como quieras,aunque sería interesante ver si se dan cuenta por ellos mismos.

\- Si, quizá.

\- Vale, ahora vístete iremos a desayunar al gremio.

Le pase su ropa y yo también me fui a arreglar,una vez estando listos cargue a mi chico y lo lleve conmigo a desayunar.

De vuelta pasaría a comprar el lubricante para la segunda ronda esta noche.

Llegando al gremio seguía casi igual que antes,aunque el hermano bruto de la camarera y el rubio oxigenado con todo su grupo ya habían vuelto.

Al enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Gray se preocuparon bastante y ese rubio se le acerco demasiado a mi princesa, para mi gusto.

Lo estuvieron interrogando y se sorprendieron bastante al enterarse que vivía conmigo.

El tipo ese, nieto del anciano se puso a hablarle muy familiarmente a MI pareja logrando que me molestara,más aun cuando le pregunto si lo estaba tratando bien.¡Claro que lo hacía!

Terminando de desayunar me sentí bastante molesto e incómodo con toda la atención que le dirigían ahora a mi stripper.

Así que haciendo gala de mi mal humor,interrumpí abruptamente su conversación y le dije a Gray que debíamos ir a comprar el mandado.

Gray se despidió de ellos y nos fuimos rápidamente.

Pasamos ese día, juntos paseando un poco y comprando lo que necesitáramos por supuesto que volviendo a casa follamos, tal y como todos y cada uno de los siguientes días.

Para la quinta vez ya había aprendido que partes de su cuerpo eran más sensibles y como prepararlo para entrar en el sin que le doliera tanto.

Aunque aún tenía poca paciencia y terminaba entrando de golpe pero ahora en lugar de chillar de dolor,gemía de placer.

 _"_ _Creo que en parte él es un poco masoquista, le gusta cuando lo hago así de rudo."_

Pasaron otro par de semanas hasta que volvieron de su misiónSalamander y la rubia junto a la chica pelirroja.

La dragon slayer enana había vuelto hace algunos días y por lo tanto Pantherlily con ellos.

Me alegre mucho de verlo, pero a la vez me incomodo la idea de que volviera a casa debido a que mi princesa y yo habíamos sido muy… activos todos los días y definitivamente no molaba mucho la idea de hacerlo con mi gato ahí.

Tuve que sincerarme y hablar con el sobre mi relación con el stripper. Se sorprendió bastante al principio pero lo comprendió y decidió quedarse un tiempo con el gato de Salamander para darnos algo de privacidad.

Cuando Salamander y los otros se enteraron de lo de mi chico todos se ofrecieron a cuidarlo. Salamander le estuvo insistiendo que se fuera a vivir con él.

Tenía una cara que no me gustaba para nada, estaba demasiado feliz y hasta emocionado como si fuera algo bueno.

Por fortuna, mi princesa se negó todas las veces diciendo que estaba bien conmigo y a gusto. ¡Obviamente era así!

Pero de ahí empezaron los problemas. Resulta que la razón por la que estaba tan feliz de su ceguera y por la que quería que viviera con él, era porque el muy bastardo de Salamander quería aprovecharse de MI pareja.

Desde que se había enterado se le había pegado y se la pasaba tocándolo cada que podía.

¡Especialmente su trasero! Lo que me hacía enfurecer y junto a él había aparecido el idiota de lentes que también le hacía lo mismo.

¡Quería matarlos a ambos por estarle agarrando el culo a mi pareja!

Y lo peor de todo era que él no hacía nada, cuando sentía como las manos de los otros apretaban, azotaban o tocaban sus nalgas.

Solamente se quedaba ahí parado completamente sonrojado sin poder decir o hacer nada.

No esperaba que los atacara o algo así, pero al menos que los insultara o se apartara ¡Pero no lo hacía! Así que decidí expresarle lo que pensaba del asunto.

Lo lleve conmigo afuera del gremio un poco bruscamente porque estaba bastante furioso con todo el asunto y comencé a gritarle.

\- ¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Acaso te gusta que esos idiotas te toquen el culo?!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¡Porque te quedas ahí parado como un idiota sin hacer nada mientras esos bastardos te tocan! - Grite furioso

\- ¿Y que se supone que haga? ¡Ni si quiera sé quién es el que lo hace o donde esta!

\- ¡Pues, no lo sé! ¡Podrías gritarles o insultarlos y vamos no te hagas como si no supieras que son Salamander y tu amigo de gafas!

\- ¡No estaba seguro! ¿Y por qué no haces tú algo? ¡También podrías apartarlos o decirles que paren!

\- ¡Pensaba que tu harías algo para defenderte!

\- ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga si no puedo verlos?

\- ¡Sabes que…eres completamente vulnerable estando así,deberías irte del gremio un tiempo!

-¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Enserio crees que soy demasiado débil e inútil como para pertenecer a Fairy Tail? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No puedo creer hayas dicho eso!

Yo me quede en shock y él se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Demonios no quise decir eso! Yo me refería a que dejara el edificio,no el gremio...

Cuando reaccione salí corriendo tras de él y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba cerca de mi rango de visión, solo espero que no se haya hecho daño... ¡Debo encontrarlo pronto y aclarar las cosas con él!


	6. Chapter 6

**Gajeel POV**

Llevaba rato buscando a Gray y no podía encontrarlo en ninguna parte, ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera alejado tanto estando ciego?

Seguí buscando en los alrededores cuando comencé a escuchar gritos que reconocí al instante por lo que me apresure a buscar de donde provenían.

Me encontré a Gray completamente desnudo y asustado intentando quitarse de encima a un tipo que estaba sobre él intentando violarle.

Ver eso me hizo hervir la sangre y quite al bastardo de mi princesa con un golpe cargado de toda mi furia.

Junto a ese malnacido había un grupo de sujetos, a algunos de los reconocí de cuando atacaron a mi pareja dejándole ciego.

Enfurecí aún más y después de cubrir a Gray con mi playera comencé a atacarlos con todo.

Fue un poco difícil vencerlos porque eran muchos y algunos eran más fuertes de lo que parecían pero acabe con ellos uno por uno dejándolos inconscientes.

Al final solo quedamos el bastardo que parecía ser el líder del grupo,quien además era el maldito que había estado a punto de violar a mi princesa y yo.

Tenía una especie de esfera negra,con la que intentaba atacarme y de la que salían relámpagos color purpura. Por fortuna, ninguno me toco y logre destrozarla en pedazos de un golpe.

El sujeto enfureció y saco una daga que estuvo a punto de clavarme,sino fuera porque fue congelado frente a mí, justo a tiempo para impedir que eso sucediera.

Al verlo atrapado en hielo frente a mí,me gire a donde había dejado a mi pareja y en efecto él lo había congelado, lo que significaba que podía ver de nuevo.

Aproveche que el otro estaba inmovilizado para atacarlo y derrotarlo dejándolo completamente fuera de juego.

Estando seguro de haber acabado ya con acerque a mi princesa de hielo y lo abrace con fuerza ya que realmente me había asustado por un momento creyendo que le harían daño.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡¿Cómo crees que estoy?! E-Ese tipo... el... por poco y-y...m-me...

\- Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí para protegerte.

\- ¡Pero fue tu culpa idiota! ¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas tan horribles antes?

\- Lo siento, me deje llevar por los celos, pero tu malinterpretaste yo me refería a que te fueras del edificio, no a que dejaras el gremio

\- ¿C-Cómo?

\- Si, lo que quise decir es que estando así de expuesto a esos pervertidos hubiera sido mejor que estuvieras en casa para que dejaran de acosarte.

\- Lo siento...c-creo que apresure mucho mis ideas y me deje llevar...

\- Lo entiendo, yo tampoco fui muy , tu sabes que soy algo bruto para decir las cosas. Gehe.

\- ¿Podemos ir a casa?

\- Por supuesto, no te dejare salir hasta que estés mejor.

Lo cargue en brazos y le arranque una capa a uno de los sujetos inconscientes para cubrirlo ya que no vi su ropa por ningún lugar.

Llegando a casa ambos curamos nuestras heridas y después tuvimos sexo de reconciliación. Gehe

 _"_ _¡El mejor sexo de todos!"_

Dejamos de ir un par de días al gremio para descansar bien. ¡No sabía que mi princesa cocinara tan bien!

Estos días él se había encargando de hacerlo y debo decir que estaba igual de buena su comida que la de la demonio albina.

Cuando fuimos al gremio, el anciano me pregunto qué había sucedido y le conté del ataque, omitiendo la pequeña pelea entre Gray y yo.

El anciano me contó que habían encontrado a ese gremio derrotado y que los habían arrestado.

¡Que lastima! Esperaba tener de nuevo la oportunidad de molerlos a golpes por meterse con MI stripper.

Llegando y con lo idiotas que son esos bastardos de Salamander y el de lentes, no notaron que la vista de Gray había vuelto.

Cuando intentaron agarrarle el trasero, esta vez para su sorpresa,Gray los congelo completamente furioso y les reclamo por todas las veces que se habían aprovechado de él estando ciego.

\- ¡Esa es mi princesa!- dije sonriendo

Después me acerque a mi stripper y le di un fogoso y rudo beso que dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta.

\- Por cierto Salamander.¡Esta princesa es mía!¡Y su trasero solo lo toco yo, como lo vuelvas a intentar, te corto las manos y la polla!

Diciendo eso le agarre el trasero a mi chico haciendo que se sonrojara, para después cargarlo en mi hombro y llevarlo a casa. ¡Todo esto me había excitado y pensaba hacer algo al respecto!

Por supuesto que después le pediré a Gray que se mude conmigo y él aceptara, Salamander estará molestando pero mi stripper jamás le hará caso porque ahora está conmigo.¡La princesa ahora es solo mía!

Y justo ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, creo que pronto deberé comprar otra botella de lubricante. ¡Valla que ha salido bueno!


End file.
